Taggerung Songfictions
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: This is a collection of Taggerung songfics. You can vote on what you want next and PLEASE review! spiolers


**Cregga has Slipped Away**

Mhera felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Cregga was dead. Mhera felt as if it was a nightmare but it wasn't.

"Are you alright?" Fwirl sat down beside her. "Mhera?"

"She's gone," Mhera murmured. "She made me feel better about Deyna and Papa when they disappeared. Now she's gone too."

"Well, I won't leave," Fwirl whispered. "Here." She pulled her friend into a hug and both of them, the squirrelmaid and the ottermaid, cried together.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
_

"She's gone, Broggle," Fwirl murmured. She had been strong for Mhera but she found it impossible to be strong any longer. Fwirl broke into sobs and Broggle sat down beside her, swinging his arm over her shoulders.

"She's in a better place," Broggle whispered. "She can see now." Fwirl allowed Broggle to wipe her eyes. "Hey, don't cry, Fwirl. I'm here." Fwirl leaned on her friend's shoulder, tears still rolling down her muzzle. "I miss Cregga."

"Me too." Broggle rocked his friend back and forth. "Oh, I do too!"

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
_

"I can't believe this," Boorab murmured. "Did Cregga have to blinkin' die? I could have showed her that I blinkin' belong here!"

"It was time," Filorn whispered. "She knew you belonged here." Boorab wiped his eyes with his ear.

"I 'ope," he said. "I 'ope."

"Wee!" Trey sped towards Cregga's old room.

"And where are you going?" Mhera held her paw infront of the mousebabe to stop him.

"I want Cregga to take me to the strawberry patch!" Trey panted. "Please, Miz Mhera?"

"Trey, Trey, Trey." Mhera wrapped the little mousebabe in a warm hug, forgetting to be stern.

"Trey don't like to be squeezled!" Trey insisted.

"Trey," Mhera sighed, loosening her grip, "Trey, Cregga's dead."

"What?" Trey's eyes flew wide open. "You lied, Miz Mhera!" He sped into Cregga's now empty room. Mhera stood and followed him. Trey walked to Cregga's old armchair and looked at Mhera.

"Where Cregga go?" he asked.

"Cregga's in a place where she can see again, Trey," Mhera replied. "She's… happier and she's… moved on." Trey walked to Mhera.

"But that's what Mama says when somebeast is dead." His eyes filled with tears as the truth dawned on him. "MHERA!" He flew into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Cregga… gone! NO!" Mhera hugged him back.

"One day, we'll see her," Mhera comforted. "Think of it like this, Trey. Cregga is in a new Strawberry patch and one day, you'll join 'er."

Trey wiped his eyes on Mhera's sleeve then blew his nose on her sleeve as well. Mhera winced but did nothing to stop the little mousebabe. He needed time.

"Broggle?" Fwirl leaned on Broggle.

"Hmm?" asked Broggle.

"Can we visit Cregga?" asked Fwirl. "It's been so long since our last visit." Broggle chuckled. "What's so funny?" Fwirl demanded.

"We visited Cregga yesterday evening!" Broggle replied.

"Well now we'll visit again!" Fwirl stood up. "Come on!" she grabbed Broggle's paw and yanked him along.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
_

Mhera saw Broggle and Fwirl over at Cregga's grave so she went over. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Mhera," Fwirl said. Broggle greeted his friend next.

"She's watching over us," Mhera whispered.

"But it's hard," Broggle murmured.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back  
_

Mhera looked at the sky, Fwirl and Broggle at her side. "Cregga, you never left, did ya?"

"All the same, we wish you could talk to us," Broggle said.

"But we'll see you another time and this time you'll see us too," Fwirl whispered.

Little did they know, a badger up in the cloud's was nodding and saying, "One day."

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you  
_

** I hope you liked it! REVIEW AND VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT NEXT!!**


End file.
